Assassin
by Ablu2
Summary: Well, put basically, Link is going into Arbiters Grounds with an assassin hot on his tail. What will happen? Why would I tell you!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is just some random thing I came up with off the top of my mind. Please note that this is my first fanfic and my writing stinks. I'm pretty good at grammar and spelling though. I'm going to rate this T just in case I feel like inserting a cuss or two.

--------------------------

The sun was approaching the far end of the sky, and several figures were talking. One was heavily equipped and dressed in black, with a menacing face barely visible. Another looked like a gang leader, with a large figure, short black hair, purple undershirt, and white long sleeve over shirt. The last one looked like the second but thinner, wearing black, and sunglasses.

The one in white started talking. "His name is Link. He wears a green tunic, is skilled in swordsmanship, archery, horseback riding, and who knows what else. Your heavy training might be just what we've been looking for to take him out. Think you can take him?"

The 'equipped' one responded. "Of course. All that training isn't just for show."

The shady guy took his turn to talk. "Good. You better be able to take him. He's strong, fast, agile, and automatically masters almost anything you teach him to do, but he has one major weakness." A moment of silence.

"He's nice. Bottom line, he will probably be too weak to finish you off if your down. Although, if the battle drags on long enough, he wont be afraid to finish it. End the battle quickly. Kill him before it goes too long."

"Will do." The assassin answered.

_________________________

A certain green clothed hero was walking through the desert. His shadow popped out of the ground and started talking to him.

"Look! I can see Arbiters Grounds! We're just a short while away." It said.

"Your right. We should be able to get there in a few minutes. I think I see some wooden structures in front o- AHH!" An arrow was lodged into the hero Link's leg. "Gah.. that hurts." He pulled the arrow out of his leg just in time to dodge a second arrow. He pulled out his bow, readied an arrow, aimed, dodged, and fired. "1 bulbin down who knows how many more to go." The hero started walking forward and picking off bulbins.

A few minutes later, Link was in the camp in front of Arbiters Grounds surrounded by bulbins.

--------------------------------------

Authors note: Put short, Link is entering Arbiters Grounds for the first time, and he has an assassin after him. Juicy.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Stupid 2 day wait before uploading a story . Anyway, Link makes his way into Arbiters Grounds, the assassin is beginning his search for Link, yada yada.

----------------

Link dodged a blow from a bulbin, stopped the blows of several others, then let out a mighty slash to kill the 5. He whipped his heroes bow out to shoot a bulbin or two in some towers, put it back and slashed a few others,

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

And down goes the 56th bulbin. Link spotted that gate he saw earlier, sprinted to it dodging the blows of several other bulbins, and jammed the key in the lock. Success! He pushed the gate open, walked into the dark room, and saw one of those bullbos next to a fire. He decided to use it to crash through those wooden walls he saw a minute ago, and started to slowly walk up to it as not to startle it. WHAM!!!

The bullbo fell over. The gate suddenly closed behind Link. He turned around, felt a heavy pain on his back, and fell down. He used his low position to roll over, (Dodging another blow) and saw that massive figure he had beaten twice before this time.

King Bulbin.

This time he is wielding a large axe that takes even two hands for him to wield, and boy does he look angry. King bulbin swung his mighty axe at Link, who quickly dodged. Link took his enemies vulnerable position (It would be hard for anyone to recover from using that axe.) to perform a quick slice to his chest. Link saw that his foe has recovered, but not fully, rolled around King Bulbin, and perform a quick and powerful slice to his back.

Link took King Bulbin's (Lets call him KB shall we?) vulnerable position to unleash a combo onto his back, and end with a spin attack. KB spun around due to the circular attack, held his ground for a moment, but fell due to dizziness. Link jumped into the air, and brought down his blade two handed onto KB's stomach. Unfortunately he missed, and his opponent got up.

King bulbin grabbed a stick, limped out of the room, the door shut behind him, and the room set on fire before Link's eyes. The bullbo got up, and Link, eager to get out, hopped on its back, and charged it through the wooden gate he first entered from. The bullbo did the rest and charged straight forward through the other gates to Arbiters Grounds.

-----

The assassin asked the 27th person if they knew who and where Link was, and they answered with a pleasurable response.

"Link? That guy who goes around dressed like a plant? I've seen him in Telma's bar talking to Telma and her friends on numerous occasions. You should go ask there!"

And so the assassin took his advice.

Shortly after, the assassin arrived in Telma's bar. He walked straight to the counter where Telma stood, and stated his question before she had a chance to speak.

"Link. I want to know where he is."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who your talking about."

"LIAR! You know exactly who he is, and you know where he is, or who knows where he is."

"Fine. I last saw him going to Lake Hylia to speak with Auru, but I know nothing more than that."

"Thank you. Ill just be going now." And the assassin left to Lake Hylia.

A while later, he arrived at Lake Hylia, and decided to ask whoever lived in that floating house if they have seen either Auru or Link. He walked up to the old man dressed like a clown, and stated his question.

"Auru or Link. Have you seen either of them?"

"Well well, you don't look like your captain of a search party. Why do you ask?"

The assassin pulled out his well thought out disguise. "Debt collection. Both of them owe a little something to a little someone and I was hired to get it. I heard they were here."

"True, Auru is up in that tower up the-"

"Thank you for your time." And the assassin was halfway across the bridge. A few minutes later, he was at the foot of the tower, starting to climb up the ladder to the top. He was almost at the top, when he heard someone saying something.

"That Link, charging Gerudo Desert head on… I don't even think he was ready for the long trek. I shouldn't told him about that mirror in Arbiters Grounds…"

The assassin started climbing back down the tower. He reached the bottom, and walked back down to Fyer.

"Get me to the desert in that cannon."

"All right, 50 rupees."

"Deal." The assassin gave Fyer 50 rupees, and since Fyer had promised he would fire him up there for 50 rupees, he had no choice but to send him up.

"All right, but you don't look any more prepared than that Link fellow."

"I don't care." The assassin stepped into the cannon, and Fyer launched him up.

---------------

Authors note: Fyer didn't do any better at protecting Link than Telma. Poor poor Link, that assassin is moving faster than him! Expect Arbiters Grounds for Link and Gerudo Desert for the assassin next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Im going to catch up to where I have the story planned out to if I keep writing these so fast. This chapter, Link enters Arbiters Grounds, the assassin walks through Gerudo Desert, fun stuff.

-----------------------------------------

What stood before him was a building that looked a little extravagant for a prison. It looked like a roman coliseum sitting atop a 2 story motel. Link got off the bullbo, walked up to the doors, and opened them. His shadow started talking again.

"Huh. You would expect the doors to a prison to be locked… Oh well! Lets go in." With that, Link walked in. He walked down the long staircase/hallway, and entered a room with sand. Lots of it. It had multiple platforms sticking out though, and it made Link wonder what the room looked like before the sand. What made the room really peculiar though, was the sand sinking down into certain points like whirlpools. He quickly decided not to go in those.

Link got a long stick lying on the floor and stuck it vertically in the sand to test its deepness. It sunk all the way through in about 10 seconds. Link decided not to go in those, but instead noticed the platforms were in jumping distance from each other. He performed a running jump to the first one, then hopped to the second. He jumped on the third, fourth, then down to the other side of the room.

"Darn! The doors locked… Maybe there's something that can… Aha!" Link spotted a chain with a handle sitting on the other side of a fence. It was resting on top of some quicksand, but another part of the floor was over near it, but it wasn't in jumping distance of anything. He decided the stick didn't go down too fast, and walked over to it. He was just about to go head under when he reached it, and pulled himself up. Some skeletons started rising out of the quick sand next to the chain, and moving towards Link too!

"CRAP WALKING SKELETONS!" Link quickly pulled out his sword and stabbed them to death. He picked up one of the bones, and latched onto the chain with it! He pulled it back within arms reach, then grabbed it with his hands and pulled it. The gate opened.

"Man… I hate this place already."

-----

What was before him was a mighty sight. Sand as far as the eye could see. Oh ya, there was also a bullbo. The assassin walked over to it, hopped on, and rode it off to the direction of Arbiters Grounds. After a minute or so the bullbo got hit by a random moldorm, and it went out of control, bashing forward at a crazy speed.

------------------------------------

Authors note: Er… that first room of AG took a while to write :P Not really much to say. I got both characters into an end chapter mood so I dont really feel like continuing them in this chapter.


End file.
